Investigate Me
by Sasusaku116
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are managing partners at Konoha Enterprises. Everything is business as usual until their entire company is compromised. Not only is Sasuke's job at stake but so is his relationship with his feisty fiancé. Who can help bring their company back to the top? Will Sasuke and his lover come to tems? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina and SLIGHT SasuIno in beginning
1. Konoha Enterprises

Investigate Me

Chapter One: Konoha Enterprises

"It's a beautiful Monday morning at Konoha Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" the blond woman asked.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Uchiha is unavailable to speak at the moment, may I take a message?" She nodded and grabbed a notepad from her desk drawer and wrote down a few short words. "He is in a meeting at the moment. I will forward this message to him and have him call you back as soon as he's able." She paused for a short moment. "Yes ma'am you too, goodbye"

She ripped the paper from her notepad and causally walked to her boss' office. She pushed open the clear double doors and sashayed through his office. The office was located on the 25th floor. It was lightly decorated, a couple of grey lounge chairs, bold paintings on the wall, a clear coffee table, and long chestnut office desk. Windows covered one wall from top to bottom, providing a beautiful view of the city.

The blond secretary fixed a strap on her shoe and gazed at the wonderful view. She became lost in thought, thinking of all the memories she's had in this very office. Clients rolling in and out every day, tons of paper work piled up by the end of each week, bringing in Sasuke's coffee from the cafe across the street. The job came with many perks, including being engaged to the Uchiha himself.

She turned around to see onyx eyes staring at her. She jumped with embarrassment and put one hand to her heart.

"You scared me Sasuke! Geez why do you always do that to me?" She exclaimed

"Well, it's not like I tried this time. This is MY office you know?" He smirked as she turned pink.

"I stand corrected on that one, but nonetheless you do scare me a lot." She breathed, fixing her her already perfect bun.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. She, in return, rested her arms around his neck.

"Sigh, I love moments like this. Especially during crazy days like this. I love you, Sasuke." She whispered

"Yes, it's the little things that get me through the day. I love you too, Ino." He pecked her on the cheek and said "Now go back to your desk. I'm sure you've missed a couple of calls by now." She gapes at him but turned around and walked away. He laughed and pinched her butt before she got too far.

"Oh, not so fast Uchiha! You know your managing-partner doesn't like to see any affection around here." She winked and walked back over to her desk just outside his office doors.

"I don't care what he thinks. He's just jealous because I get to see the love of my life everyday." He laughed and kissed her softly against her pale cheek.

"That's funny, I don't see anything to be jealous over."

Ino's eye twitched slightly as she turned to face her co-worker. She locked eyes with the tall blond man and glared at him as she walked out of the office.

"You think you're SO funny don't you, Naruto." She hissed

"Mr. Uzumaki will do, thank you." He turned his head towards the young female and watched her until she sat down at her desk outside of the Uchiha office. He turned his head back quickly and caught Sasuke off guard with his facial expression.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke questioned.

"I think it's best I show you once Ino leaves for the day. I think you'll want to sit for this one."

EARLIER THAT WEEK*

"You need to knock this shit off, Ino. You're constantly out with friends late at night, not to mention half of them are guys. You know damn well that I don't like that." Sasuke stormed into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He loosened the tie around his neck and rubbed his eyes.

Ino followed him into the kitchen, and slammed her engagement ring onto the counter next to his glass of water. Sasuke stared down at the piece of jewelry and glared at it.

"Then why don't you just go ahead and leave me! You know I'm a people-person! And those GUYS are my friends. You can't control who I can and can't spend time with." For a moment, it was silent. She stared at him and sighed out of frustration. She grabbed his chin and made him face her, but he quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me, I don't know where those hands have been." He hissed. Ino's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Did he really just say that?

"You son of a bitch!" She grabbed Sasuke's glass of water and threw it at his face. He did nothing but stare at her for what seemed like a lifetime. Sasuke brushed back some of his wet locks and walked towards the bathroom. He could sense her following him and he quickly locked the door behind him.

"You're sleeping in the couch tonight, you bastard." She yelled through the door. There was a short pause before she heard the door unlock. She quickly looked up at her raven haired fiancé.

"Actually, I won't be sleeping here at all." He pushed past her and walked into their large master suite. He grabbed a small black duffle bag and started packing a couple of outfits as well as some toiletries.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She raises her voice in question. She grabbed his hand as he put a shirt in his bag, tempting him to look at her. He swiped his hand away and zipped up the bag, slugging it over his broad shoulder. He walked away from her and headed towards the from door.

"Do you honestly care about where I'm going? I'm sure right after I leave you'll run off to your friends like you normally do." He argued. The truck on his car opened with the click of the button and he threw his bag in there. In turn Ino threw him a bird.

"Fine. Go ahead and leave. I'll see you on Monday, asshole." She yelled. She slammed the door behind her and sat on the couch. She rubbed her sore eyes as tears began to form. She rested her head between her palms and started to sob. Why does this always happen?

They've been engaged for almost seven months and over half of that time has been argument after argument. Where did the spark go? Sasuke's attitude toward her had changed once she started to make more friends. Male friends that is.

PRESENT DAY - AFTER HOURS*

"Okay, did you really have to keep me here at work to talk to me about your news, Naruto?" Sasuke murmured. He sat down on the love seat inside Naruto's office and stretched his legs out over the matching ottoman.

"Yes, I really did. I have bad news and worse news. Which one do you want first." He questioned nervously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and told him to give him the worse news first.

"Sasuke, our online system has been taken over by an unknown source. We no longer have any control over Konoha Enterprises. All of our security settings and administrative accounts have been destroyed. We basically have nothing." Naruto hesitated to look up at his onyx-eyed friend.

"Are you fucking joking? How the hell are we supposed to overcome this?" He stood up and yelled out of frustration. He paced across the room. "What the hell is the bad news?" He demanded. Mary to furrowed his brows and took out an envelop. He handed it over to Sasuke and leaned back into his chair, preparing for the worst.

Sasuke ripped open the envelop and a few pieces of paper fell to the floor. He swiftly picked them up and his face paled. Encased in the envelop were three pictures of his beloved fiancé, Ino. Two were blurry but he could tell she was not clothed. I'm the third picture, she was sprawled out across a bed. Her legs were spread out and she was looking at the camera seductively with her arms covering her bare chest.

He let the pictures fall to the floor, again. He rubbed his hands through his hair but stayed silent. Naruto looked at him with sympathy. He hated seeing his best friend go through something so horrifying.

"These were sent anonymously to our address. No letter or anything, just the pictures. I don't know who could have done this." Naruto sighed. Sasuke remained silent in his seat, as if he had just gone into shock.

"Sasuke, I hate seeing you go through-"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT. Every single time she went out with her friends I knew something was bound to happen. Just this weekend she met up with me and apologized for behaving the way she has! I can't believe this shit, man." He sat down on the ottoman and just stared at the picture. How could she do this? How could he be this stupid?

"I'm going home. I'm packing my shit." Sasuke mumbled and got up from his seat. Naruto stood up and followed him out of the building and into the city. He patted his friend on the back and assured him that he'd get past this.

Both men arrived at the Uchiha estate to find that Ino was not there. Sasuke and Naruto entered the house. Sasuke looked around the place as if he'd never been there before. Everything felt different. Anger boiled up inside him the longer he stayed. He walked to their bedroom and grabbed all of his clothes and personal belongings. Naruto helped him pack a couple of bags.

"Alright, Sasuke, I'm going to go ahead and take these out to the car." Naruto yelled from across the house. He slugged two bags over his shoulder and opened up the from door. He was greeted by a young blond woman.

"Naruto? What are you doing with those bags?" Ino questioned. She grabbed one of the bags from his hand and realized that it was Sasuke's. she looked back up at the blue-eyed man and raised an eyebrow.

Before she could say another word, Sasuke came around the corner, not realizing that she was there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke?" She yelled into the house. Sasuke looked up quickly and she could tell that he was pissed. He didn't say a word and started walking towards her with the rest of his bags in hand.

"Come on, Naruto. I'm ready to leave." He said. Ino let him walk past her and she did not hesitate to follow. He threw his bags into the trunk of his car. Ino walked up to him and slammed the trunk shut.

"I asked you a question, Sasuke." She hissed. Sasuke dug through his packet and handed her the envelop. She looked at him with curiosity and opened up the envelop. Sasuke walked towards the drivers side of his car and opened up the door. He hopped in and quickly locked the door behind him. Ino walked over to his window and knocked on it, motioning him to roll it down.

Sasuke rolled his window halfway down, keeping his light of sight towards the road. She reached her hand in, as if to give him something. Sasuke looked at her hand and help his palm out. From her hand dropped the engagement ring he had bought for her. He looked up at her face, her eyes looked a bit watery. She walked away from the car and headed back towards the house. Sasuke rolled his window back up and held the ring between his fingers.

Sasuke became lost in thought with his relationship with Ino. After all they've been through, this is how it ends? Why did it have to end? Why was it so easy for her to walk away just then?

He was snapped out of his trance when Naruto honked his horn at him and called out to him. He rolled his window down again and ask him what the problem was.

"Sasuke, are you ready to head back to my place?" Naruto called out.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He responded.

The two drove back into the city and parked in front of Narutos building. It was a tall skyscraper building. In it we're the mort luxurious apartments in the city. Sasuke would never admit it, but, Naruto had great taste.

"Never in my life did so think you'd end up in a fancy place like this." Sasuke joked. They were the only two in the elevator. Silence filled the small space, which is what both of them needed. Soon the elevator came to a stop on the 22nd floor.

Naruto resided in a three bed two bath apartment. He lived by himself with the occasional one night stand women he would bring home with him. Every once in a while Sasuke would come and visit. Especially when Him and Ino argued.

"So, now that Ino and I are basically done, what are we going to do about the business?" Sasuke pondered. Sasuke walked over to the mini bar as Naruto poured him a drink.

"Trust me, my friend, I know just the person to call." Naruto assured. He raised his glad and linked it against Sasuke's. the both downed their drink in one gulp.

"And who might that be?" The raven-haired man asked.

ring ring*

"Haruno Investigators, how can we assist you today?" A young lady answered.

 **Hey guys this is the end to the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. There is definitely more to come. I'll try my best to update every week.**


	2. Ready or Not, Here She Comes

Investigate Me

Chapter Two: Ready or Not, Here She Comes

*beep beep* *beep beep*

"Ugh, 6:30 already?" the green-eyed woman groaned. She slowly sat up in her warm bed and stretched her arms out to the ceiling. Her legs draped over the side of the bed. Swiftly, she stood up and walked over to her bathroom.

"Damn, Sakura, you really need to get your shit together." She said as she rubbed her tired eyes. Her bubble-gum pink hair was tied up into a messy bun, although half of the strands fell loose throughout her slumber. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some warm water to rid her face from last night's makeup.

"Of course I have a hangover." She sighed. Sakura pulled the tie from her hair and gently brushed through it. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and walked over to the shower. A wave of goosebumps spread throughout her body as she stepped into the water, not realizing it was cold.

 _"I sure hope this day flies by. I'll probably take an afternoon nap when I get back home."_ Sakura thought to herself. After her quick morning shower, she used the blow dryer to quickly dry her hair. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and walked back over to the foggy mirror. Grabbing her makeup bag, Sakura pulled out some eyeliner and lipstick and quickly put some on.

Sakura walked out into her bedroom, her body still wrapped in a towel. She rummaged through her closet and pulled an outfit together. The long-haired woman slipped into a knee-length black dress that hugged all of her curves. She rested a grey blazer over her shoulders and put on some black heels to match her dress. She grabbed her hand bag and headed out the door.

 _"Okay, let's get this day over with, Sakura."_ She thought to herself. Sakura climbed out of her car and walked into the four story building. She was greeted by a plethora of her co-workers, including her secretary, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Good morning Sakura! How was your weekend?" Hinata winked at Sakura and nudged her elbow as the two walked into Sakura's office.

"Ugh, it was mediocre and I still have a slight hangover." She pouted.

The office she worked in was average in size. Her over-sized desk sat towards the far end of the room. To the left stood two white love seats that sat across from each other. A glass coffee table rested between the two pieces of furniture. The whole room was lightly decorated with her favorite paintings.

"You know, you really should ease up on the drinking when you go out with a guy." Hinata suggested.

"I'm usually great with my drinking. Hinata, he was SO bland. It was the only way I could make the night even remotely fun." Sakura groaned from embarrassment. Hinata laughed at her pink-haired friend.

"It's days like these that make me so happy to be your friend and co-worker." Hinata giggled.

"My office is the best place to gossip about my horrible love-life!" Sakura laughed.

*ring ring*

Hinata quickly walked over to Sakura's desk. She picked up the phone and answered accordingly.

"Haruno Investigators, how can we assist you today?" she asked politely.

"Ms. Haruno is actually not in at the moment, may I take a message?" Hinata asked, turning around to wink at Sakura. "Yes sir, will do. Thanks you for calling."

"Who was it?" Sakura questioned.

"Some man named Aiko?" Hinata answered. Sakura immediately rolled her eyes and groaned out of frustration.

"That's the guy from this weekend. Mr. I'm-So-Bland." Sakura sighed. She walked over to her desk and slumped down into her chair. Hinata sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"Why can't someone come in and sweep me off my feet for once?" Sakura complained.

"Well, Sakura, sometimes people don't get swept off their feet. Sometimes, people stay grounded." Hinata replied.

"No need to go deep and poetic with me." Sakura joked. Both women laughed and talked in Sakura's office for roughly thirty minutes. Maybe this day wouldn't end up so bad for Sakura after all.

* **LATER THAT DAY** *

"What a day!" Hinata exclaimed. She stapled her last few documents together and placed them in her filing cabinet. Only twenty minutes until she was set free to go home.

*ring ring*

"Sigh, every time." She moaned. She picked up the phone and answered professionally.

"Haruno Investigators, how can we assist you today?" she inquired with a fake tone of voice.

 _"Yes ma'am, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Is Sakura Haruno available to speak? I need to talk to her, please."_ The man asked.

"Hold on, Mr. Uzumaki, let me see if she's available." Hinata smile through the phone. " _What a lovely voice he has."_ She thought to herself.

Sakura looked at her friend with curiosity when the male's last name was mentioned _._

"What does he want Hinata? See if you can take a message. It's pretty late and I am starving." She rubbed her stomach as it started to growl.

"Let me see what he wants." She said. She put the phone back up to her face and asked the man what all he needed.

"Please, Miss, it's pretty important. I know I'm calling pretty late in the day but I just need to let her know as soon as possible. We need her help. Is there any way I can speak to her?" Naruto pleaded.

"Yes sir, hold on." She stated. She looked at Sakura and held the phone out to her. "He said it's very important, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone from Hinata. She walked around her desk and sat in her office chair.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, our company is in trouble. The whole thing has been compromised, Sasuke and I no longer have any control over it. We have no idea how or who but we cannot let our company burn to the ground. Can you help us?" Naruto asked his pink-haired friend.

"Of course, we can help you. It's been so long since we've talked I almost forgot we were friends. Who is Sasuke?" Sakura pondered.

"He's my managing partner. I know we haven't spoken in a while. You know as well as I do that we both have busy lives." Naruto said.

"I know, I know. I was just joking with you Naruto. I guess my assistant and I will meet with you two tomorrow at Konoha Enterprises. What time is best for the two of you?" She asked.

"How about noon? Lunch on me?" The blond haired man offered.

"Okay. Noon time and lunch. We'll be there. Goodnight Naruto." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura, goodnight." Naruto stated.

"Okay, Hinata, prepare to meet one of my long-lost-friends tomorrow because you're coming with me! I won't lie, he's easy on the eyes. At least he was, back then." Sakura winked.

"Don't go playing Cupid with me, again, Sakura! I hate it when you set me up." Hinata sighed.

"Well, too bad, you're coming with me tomorrow. Come on, let's go eat before I pass out!" Sakura joked.

 **NEXT DAY**

Flashes of lighting filled the entire city followed by constant rumbles of thunder. Trees came to life as they rustled in the heavy winds. A mixture of rain and hail patterned against the windows of Konoha Enterprises.

"Such a gloomy day. I hate thunderstorms, and this one is pretty bad" Naruto groaned. He walked out of his office and headed towards his partner, Sasuke. As he approached his office, he was caught off guard by a very familiar hair-color.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Ino." Naruto spat.

"I'm sorry, but no one has come to me stating that I've been fired. I'm here to do my job, thank you." Ino hissed. She sat down at her desk and began to type on her computer.

Naruto refrained from rolling his eyes and walked passed her and into Sasuke's office. The raven-haired man was no where to be found. The blue-eyes man casually walked over to Sasuke's desk and sat down, taking in the view of the city.

"What the hell are you doing in my seat, you idiot?" Sasuke questioned, startling Naruto in the process.

"Just taking in the view, asshole. How come Ino is still here?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I haven't spoken to her at all since that whole incident yesterday. I'm trying not to bring my personal matters here to work. Although, I am surprised she was mature enough to come." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you brought your personal matters her to work when you hired her. I told you then and I'm telling you now, she's no good for this business." Naruto stated.

"I know that. But until we figure out what's going on with our business, no one is leaving." Sasuke replied. "Let's get this meeting with the investigators over with, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Right, I told Sakura to meet here in your office. They're on their way up now." Naruto said.

*ding ding*

"Okay, he said to meet in Sasuke Uchiha's office. It says here in the email that it's room 1204, lets go Hinata." Sakura gripped her suitcase and walked swiftly out of the elevator.

Hinata followed her boss and hugged her clipboard to her chest. It was obvious that she was nervous about meeting Naruto. _I sure hope I don't sound like an idiot in there. Why did Sakura have to bring me with her? She knows how nervous so can get._ Hinata sighed inwardly.

They were almost to Sasuke's office when Ino stood up and confronted the two women.

"Excuse me ladies, you need an appointment to see Mr. Uchiha." Ino raised her voice at the women who walked right past her.

"Quite the contrary, ma'am. Mr. Uchiha and his partner called us." Sakura waved her hand to the blond haired woman who looked back at her in disgust. She sat down in her chair and crossed her arms. _Just who does she think she is talking to me like that?_ Ino glared at their backs as they were greeted by the two men and entered her ex fiancé's office.

Sakura and Hinata were greeted with smiles as the tall men welcomed them to Konoha Enterprises. Naruto and Sasuke motioned them to sit down.

"This is a very exquisite building. I must say, Naruto, you and Sasuke have done a wonderful job bringing this business up." Sakura complimented. She opened up her briefcase and rummaged through some papers. She pulled out a file and placed in on the desk for the partners to read.

"All of this paperwork is for you two to sign. What this basically says is that you're giving us permission to go through anything and everything to get to the bottom of the crime that has been committed here. It also states that we, Haruno Investigators, are not allowed to share any of the information you all provide for us."

"What's this part about 'testifying in court'"? Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, that states that if this case were to appear in federal court, we, as your private investigators, can testify for you and provide any evidence that we uncover." Sakura remarked. The man nodded in response.

"What exactly happened to your business?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well, were not sure, exactly. Sometime Sunday night someone hacked into our whole security system and basically shut it down. Once it was shut down, they were able to access all of our pass codes and encrypted files. We don't have access to anything anymore." Naruto sighed.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out who did it." Hinata murmured.

"She's right. We'll get to the bottom of this. Naruto, can you try logging onto your computer? I want to have a look at it." Sakura asked.

"I'm telling you Sakura, I can't log into anything." Naruto groaned at his friend.

"I know that, crazy. Can you log onto your desktop?" Sakura rolled her eyes and half-heartedly laughed at her old friend.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go. Come, sit here." He stood up and offered her his seat in front of the computer.

Sakura walked over and sat in his oh-so-comfortable chair. She analyzed his desktop and all of his apps.

"When, exactly, did you realize everything in your system was compromised?" Sakura pondered. She tried clicking on different icons only to be greeting with a pop-up box that read 'unauthorized access'.

"Well, I got a couple of messages on my phone alerting me that I changed my password to my business account. That's when I tried logging into my account through our business app but it denied my old password." Naruto replied.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and took out a pen and folder and began taking notes on a blank page. She put her pen down and looked back at the computer, and then to Naruto.

"Can you think of anyone who may have done this? Do either of you have anyone who may have some negative feelings toward you, or maybe a business competitor?" She asked as she looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke's face tightened for a moment as he looked outside his office towards his blond secretary. He thought to himself that there was no possible way she could have done this...right?

Sakura took notice to the raven-haired man and followed his gaze outside the glass doors. She looked at the blond woman and noticed she was typing away on her computer.

"Naruto, was the whole business affected by this incident?" She questioned, her voice stern as she continued to stare at the woman outside Sasuke's office.

"Yes, no one has been able to log into their accounts. Our company had come to a complete stop because of this." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat. She excused herself from the room and walked past everyone. Her green eyes were fixated on the attractive woman as she pushed open the office door. Without hesitation, she walked up to Ino's desk and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm sorry I walked past you like that earlier. That was incredibly rude of me. I'm actually working for your boss and I'm going to need to look at your computer real quick, if you don't mind." Sakura said.

Ino looked up at Sakura, feeling slightly uneasy with the situation.

"I don't see why you need to use my computer, but sure, go ahead." She responded. She quickly clicked out of the program she was on and swiftly left her seat.

Sakura took a mental note of Ino's reaction and swung around the small desk and sat in her chair. As soon as Sakura put her hands in the keyboard, the power went out.

"Aw, shit." She spat. She looks up at Ino who seemed to be somewhat relieved that it happened, though she couldn't be quite sure because of how dark it was.

Soon, the two businessmen walked out of the office with Hinata tagging along behind them, flashlight in hand.

"Are you two okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we're fine thank you." Sakura responded with a soft smile. "Well boys it looks like we'll have to continue this another day." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry we couldn't really give you any information." Naruto apologized. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Maybe if this storm lets up by tonight we could discuss this whole situation over dinner?" Naruto smiled a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, putting his nervousness on full display.

"I think that would be lovely. We could definitely catch up, as well." Sakura smiled and looked towards her shy friend. "Hinata, would you like to go?" Sakura added.

"Yes, that sounds like fun." Hinata whispered.

"Well, I'm glad we're all on the same page but, can we get out of here, already? It doesn't look like the power is coming back on anytime soon." Sasuke called out as he looked outside.

"I agree, I'm heading out for the day." Ino said. She looked at no one and grabbed her purse and walked to the emergency exit since the elevator didn't work. As soon as she left, Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"I think your secretary is up to no good, Mr. Uchiha. She acted very awkward when I approached her." Sakura said.

"Yeah, she's always been that way with people." He said to the pink-haired woman.

"Alright, Naruto, here's my card, as well as Hinata's. I wrote both of our personal numbers on the back of each card. Feel free to give either one of us a call, okay?" Sakura smiled and looked to her friend, who was looking down to the floor with her clipboard to her chest again.

"Yes ma'an I sure will! I'll text you a place and time for dinner and I'll come pick you two up. Does that sound good?" He asked

"Naruto, it's not a date. We can meet you there. Just give us a time and place and we'll let you know when we're on the way." Sakura hugged her old friend and the four of them walked down the long flight of stairs to the bottom of the building.

Sasuke and Naruto shares umbrellas with the two women and walked them to their cars. Naruto walked with Sakura and took no time to ask if Hinata was single.

"Good grief Naruto you only just met the poor girl. Yes, she's single. Do not play with her Naruto, she is the sweetest person." Sakura warned.

"I wouldn't dare hurt any of your friends, Sakura." Naruto whined. He shut her door and ran back under the awning and closed his umbrella. He waved goodbye to Sakura as she drove off, Hinata not far behind her.

"I told you Sakura was attractive, Sasuke. She's pretty crazy though." Naruto said with amusement.

"She sure is. I'm just not ready for anyone else, Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Naruto smirked. He parted ways with Sasuke and walked over to the employee parking lot. He couldn't help but think about Sakura's beautiful assistant.

 _"I sure am ready for Hinata. Hopefully, dinner goes well tonight."_ Naruto thought to himself.


	3. Dinner and Dessert

Investigate Me

Chapter Three: Dinner and Dessert

"Hey, Naruto, over here!" Sakura yelled out across the restaurant. She waved her hand over her head so the two men could see her from across the room.

Hinata had a sweet smile plastered over her face as she watched the two men walk over graciously. She couldn't help but notice just how handsome Naruto looked in his suit. She felt her face grow hot as she watched the blond man fix his hair and adjust his tie. _"He's such a beautiful human being. Oh, he's way out of my league. Why did Sakura bring me here?"_ Hinata complained to herself in thought and adjusted her dress just as the men sat down.

"I'm sorry we kept you two waiting, I had to help this moron find an actual tie instead of a clip-on." Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned his head and glared at his onyx-eyed co-worker.

"Oh, shut up. Clip-ons are much easier for me to handle, okay?" Naruto whined. Sakura and Hinata both chuckled at their little dispute and looked over their menus once more.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to get the herb-crusted salmon, what about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking over towards her friends menu.

Hinata slightly tilted her head to the side, deep in thought on what she should order. "Should I get the shrimp pasta bowl or the grilled chicken pasta bowl?" she questioned.

"I'm going to get the grilled chicken pasta bowl. It's to die for, Hinata. The chicken is very flavorful." Naruto added. He looked at her with a soft gaze and she quickly looked down at the menu, blushing in the process.

"Okay, I think I'll try that dish." She murmured shyly. She took a quick glance at Sakura and then looked down as she put her hands in her lap. Sakura took notice and nudged her foot against Hinata's, assuring her that she was doing just fine.

A young waitress walked over to their table and took everyone's order. She collected their menus and smiled brightly at the group before quickly walking back to the kitchen.

"So how's life been for you, Naruto? I'm sure you have some crazy stories." Sakura spoke, filling the silence that crept over the table of four.

"Things have been going pretty well for me, actually. Besides what's happened to the business, of course." Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What ever happened to that one girlfriend of yours? What was her name again?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and nudged Hinata's foot slightly, encouraging her to listen.

"My gosh it's been so long since I've been in a long-term relationship. That girl Manami was a wild one. She ended up breaking it off with me because I "worked too much"." Naruto breathed.

"I never liked her, anyway. She always got so jealous." Sakura added. Naruto laughed and rubbed his eyes as memories flooded his thought. He was glad she was gone.

"Have you been looking for something serious?" Sakura blurted. Naruto nodded in affirmation as he sipped on his drink.

"Naruto I've seen you with three different women in the past two months. You can't be serious" Sasuke clarified. Naruto choked on his drink and stammered over his words.

"Yeah, but, I mean, ugh. I know I have. It doesn't mean I'm not ready for something serious, though. I guess the right one just hasn't come along yet." Naruto mumbled.

"I might know someone who might be interested to spend some time with you, Naruto." Sakura chirped with excitement.

"Really, who?" Naruto asked with hesitation.

"Okay, who ordered the grilled chicken pasta bowl?" a waiter asked, holding up a bowl by his head.

Simultaneously, Naruto and Hinata slightly raised their hands. They looked at each other and smiled.

Eager to get their bellies full, the four began to eat their food. Throughout dinner, there were many jokes and lots of laughter between them. Even Sasuke managed to get a joke or two in.

After they were finished, Sasuke picked up the bill. While Sasuke made small talk with the waitress, Sakura took the time to get a good look at Mr. Uchiha.

" _He's got such a defined jawline. I'd love run my hands through that silky hair of his."_ She thought to herself, not noticing that she was biting her lip.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Hinata whispered to her dazed friend. Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend in surprise. "Were you staring at Sasuke?"

"What! No, just shut up." Sakura quickly dismissed the conversation.

"So, Sakura, who did you say might be interested in me, again?" Naruto questioned. He noticed Hinatas cheeks started to turn pink and looked back at his female friend.

"Oh, Hinata, of course!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata whipped her head towards her friend, shock completely covered her face.

"SAKURA!" Hinata gasped.

"What? Don't be like that Hinata. You two are both very kind people. I have no doubt that you two could hit it off." Sakura assured.

 _"Damn, this woman has some guts to call her friend out like that."_ Sasuke stated to himself. She stared at Hinata and Naruto, who were both anxious to get out of this awkward conversation.

"Well, Sasuke, thank you for dinner. I better get going now." Hinata stood up and walked towards the restaurant exit.

"Hinata, wait up!" Sakura pushed her plate away and began to get out of her chair when Naruto interrupted her escape.

"No, let me walk her out." Naruto stated and followed the dark haired girl out of the restaurant.

"Oh, gosh, I shouldn't have put her on the spot like that." Sakura cried out as she put her face between her palms from embarrassment.

"I think Naruto will make her come around. He has a way with words when it comes to women." Sasuke addressed. They both watched the two as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Hinata, wait." Naruto demanded as he gently tugged her arm before she could enter her car. He quickly let go of her once she turned to face him, her head towards the ground.

"Hinata, there's not need to be embarrassed. I know what Sakura did was wrong. But, in my opinion, I'm kind of glad she said your name." Naruto admitted shyly.

Hinata looked up at him in surprise, not expecting that kind of answer at all. She couldn't find the words to say to the man.

 _"Why do I always get so shy? I just need to push myself."_ Hinata thought.

She smiled at the blond man, who gave her a big goofy smile in retun.

"Why don't I take you home, Hinata. Please, I insist." Naruto pleaded to the nervous woman. She collected her thoughts and decided to take the jump. Naruto offered his arm out to her and she gently grabbed onto it, letting him guide her.

Naruto walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for Hinata, giving her a helping hand as she stepped in.

He shut her door and quickly walked back over to his side. "Okay where to?" he asked.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Hinata's abode. They sat in silence for a moment before Naruto worked up the courage to ask her the question that's been on his mind the whole ride.

"Sigh, Can I kiss you, Hinata?" He blurted out. Her face turned pale as she looked at the flabbergasted man, who was shocked by his own words.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't hav-" Naruto was interrupted by sweet, soft lips. His eyes widened and then quickly closed as he realized what was happening. He brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed it, deepening the kiss. Soon, they pulled apart for air.

Hinata put her hand up to her mouth, quite surprised by her act of confidence. The two looked into each other's eyes, and closed the gap between them, again. Naruto undid his seatbelt and leaned into Hinata, kissing her with more and more passion each time their lips connected.

 _"Am I really kissing this man? I just met him! Oh, his lips are so soft."_ She thought as she ran her hands through his short, messy hair. Naruto let out a soft groan as her nails gently massaged his scalp. The sound that left his throat left Hinata wanting more.

Soon, her shyness left her thoughts and filled with lustful ones of the man in the seat adjacent to hers. Naruto cupped her face between his big hands and kissed her a couple more times before pulling away, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"I can't believe that just happened." He beamed as he tried to catch his breath, her face still between his hands.

"If I'm honest, I don't want it to end." She teased, opening the car door, silently inviting Naruto into her home. Without hesitation, the two exited the vehicle and entered the young woman's home.

Hinata entered the home first, Naruto following behind her. He shut the door, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, pressing her body against the door. She only had time to let out a small gasp before his lips clashed with hers.

His kisses sent shivers down her spine. She encouraged him to do more by guiding his hands to her waist, to which he happily obliged. He took his time to run his hands over her body, trying his best to make her feel comfortable with him. Hinata rested her hands on his chest as he explored her defined curves.

Upon exploration, Naruto found the zipper to Hinata's black dress. He hesitated, not knowing if she wanted to go that far, but continued with caution, anyway. Hinata let out a soft moan into his mouth as he slowly removed her dress. Feeling encouraged, he moved his hands to her shoulders and slid the dress down to her waist, completely revealing her chest.

Hinata paused for a moment, pushing Naruto away, slightly. It came to her realization that she had not done anything like this in a couple of years.

"Is everything okay, Hinata?" Naruto carefully asked. His hands rested at her waist where her dress hung.

"Y-yes. I just haven't done anything like this in a while. I guess I'm still kind of nervous." Hinata explained, covering her chest.

Naruto removed her arms from her chest and held her hands.

"Please, don't cover yourself up, Hinata. You're absolutely beautiful. If, at any moment, you don't feel comfortable, you stop me, okay? I promise it won't hurt my feelings if you do." Naruto assured her.

She nodded in agreement with the blond haired man and began to tug at his suit, struggling to take it off. Naruto took a step back and shrugged his jacket off. He pulled at his tie and wrestled with it until it came loose. Hinata took notice to his struggle and reached out to his tie. Naruto stopped when he saw Hinata reach her hand out to help him. Instead, she tugged on the tie and pulled his face down to her level.

"Can't do this with a clip-on tie." She teased as she undid the knot, freeing the man from the piece of clothing. She quickly discarded the tie and began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Naruto stared at the long-haired woman as she undressed him.

 _"She really is beautiful…"_ he thought to himself. When she finished with his buttons, he pulled the shirt off, revealing his chiseled muscles. Hinatas face turned a bright red as he guided her hands over his abdomen.

"Hinata, where's your bedroom?" Naruto asked. She looked up at him with slight confusion before pointing to the door of her room. He pulled her dress to the floor and swiftly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, making her gasp. Naruto walked over to her bedroom door and entered the room, still carrying Hinata. He gently placed her on her bed and climbed on top of her, connecting their lips once more.

Naruto took no time to remove his pants, almost exposing himself as he tried to leave his boxers on. Hinata giggled at the man hovering over her and surprised the man by tugging at his underwear. He looked at her with shock before kissing her again, permitting her to remove his last piece of clothing.

Naruto lowered his body onto hers once she freed his now throbbing member. She gasped into his mouth as it hit her inner thigh. Hinata began to remove her panties before Naruto stopped her. He positioned himself just above her hot spot. Slowly, he laced his fingers between the thin fabric and pulled it down to her ankles before tossing it away to the floor.

Hinatas inner core grew hot as she watched him breathe over her vulva. His hot breath graced over her now wet area. Before she knew it, his tongue slowly traced the outside of her vagina, making her legs tense up around him. Naruto grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart, allowing him more access to her sex.

Hinata let out a loud moan and arched her back from the pleasure he gave her. Naruto smirked against her and gently pushed his index finger inside her. Hinata grabbed his hair and tugged at it, encouraging him to keep going. He eased his finger in and out of her slowly, moaning against her as he realized how wet her insides were.

Naruto quickened his pace, making her writhe beneath him. She pulled at his arms, wanting his lips against hers once more. He obeyed her wish and crawled back on top of her. Before his lips met hers, his engorged member slapped against her female part, making her jump.

"Sorry." Naruto laughed. He brushed the hair that covered her neck and began to suck gently, being careful not to give her a hickey. A groan left his mouth as he felt a soft hand brush against his penis.

"Don't be, Naruto." Hinata breathed. She placed her hand on his leg and pulled him closer to her, rubbing him against her soaked crotch. Naruto took that as a sign that she was ready. He sat up and placed himself in front of her opening. Hinata bit her lip in anticipation, ready to feel him throb inside of her.

Naruto leaned back down and began to push himself into her. Hinata dug her nails into his back, almost begging for him out loud. Before he could go any further, Hinata's phone rang, making him pull away from her.

Hinata groaned and looked at the screen. It was Sakura calling. She ignored the call and pulled Naruto back to her.

"You're not going to answer it?" he asked, letting her pull his naked body closer to hers.

"No, just ignore it." She silenced her phone and put her focus back to the man in front of her. She had never felt like this during sex before. It felt…real.

 _"What has gotten into me? I've never been this way with a man. I've always been too shy."_ She questioned herself. She quickly dismissed her thoughts as he kissed her neck over and over. They soon became lost in each other, forgetting the world around them.

* **NEXT MORNING** *

"Why the hell does she keep ignoring my calls?!" Sakura yelled to herself. She stomped into her office only to find Hinata sitting in front of her desk.

"H-Hinata? Where have you been?! I've been calling you since last night! You worried me to death!" Sakura raised her voice at her friend as she walked over to sit in a chair beside her.

Hinata turned towards her best friend, ready to shock her with the news.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked.

"You're not going to believe what I did last night, Sakura." Hinata whispered with excitement. Sakura looked at her pale friend with confusion.

.

.

.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

 **Author's Note: Okay so a slight lemon came sooner than I thought but I just couldn't help myself. ;) I'm updating a lot quicker than I thought. I've had a lot of free time this week. No more chapters will be uploaded this week. You'll have to wait til next week to find out what happens next ;). STAY TUNED!**


	4. Confess

Investigate Me

Chapter Four: Confess

"Hinata, what the hell?!" Sakura cried out. She quickly stood from her chair and walked to her office door, closing it to keep their conversation private. "You do realize he's our client."

"I know he is. Sakura, I don't know what came over me. We were just sitting in his car and he asked if he could kiss me. At first, I was shocked. I ended up kissing him, instead, and things just got crazy after that." Hinata whispered, as if embarrassed by her behavior. She took a deep breathe and settled into her chair, waiting for her friends response.

"Hinata, he's a very nice person, I'll admit. That's why I wanted you two to date. Little did I know that you'd sleep with him before the first date! He's girl-crazy, though, so please look out for yourself." Sakura replied. She gave her friend a soft smile.

"You know I always put myself first in those kind of situations, Sakura. You have nothing to worry about." Hinata assured.

"...How was it?" The pink haired girl questioned, making Hinata blush.

"Well, being that I haven't had sex in a while, it was great. That man can work his tongue. He lasted a long while, too, which I definitely loved." Hinata nervously laughed as Sakura gasped in disbelief.

Both women spoke for over an hour about the blond haired man. Sakura gave some background history about Naruto and their friendship. Through their conversation, Hinata learned that Naruto's parents were no longer alive. His mom and dad both passed at the same time during a car accident when he was only eighteen. Sakura stated that that's when he began rotating through women every other week it seemed like.

"Wow, he was so young. That was only seven years ago." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, after that I never really saw him. Our friendship diminished." Sakura murmured. Hinata took notice to her friends sudden mood-change and pulled her in to a hug.

"Well, he's back now, and he's got a handsome partner with him." Hinata stated jokingly.

"Oh shut up, like I said, he's our client. That's inappropriate and unprofessional." Sakura stammered over her words as she tried to hide her rosy cheeks.

LATER THAT DAY*

"See you tomorrow, Hinata!" Sakura yelled out as she climbed into her car.

"Finally, I've been craving some alcohol all day." Sakura exclaimed to herself as she turned the ignition to her car.

Sakura arrived at a local bar down the road from Konoha Enterprises. She stood from her car and fixed her knee-length pencil skirt before heading inside.

"I probably should have drove home and put on a change of clothes." she thought to herself. She walked over to the bar and pulled out one of the bar-stools before struggling to sit on it. She adjusted her skirt and crossed her legs, pondering on what she should drink.

"Hmm, I think I'll try the apple martini, sir." Sakura said as she pushed the menu back to the bartender. The bartender smiled and began making her drink.

"Drinking on a Tuesday night? You must've had a rough day." A voice from behind stated.

Sakura turned around to find Sasuke towering over her, still in his work suit. He nodded his head to the bartender, and asked Sakura if he could sit next to her.

"I could say the same for you being that you're still in your work clothes." Sakura added, smiling nervously at the tall man sitting next to her.

"Actually, I have. I'm sure you're aware of Naruto having some fun with a certain co-worker of yours." Sasuke smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and took notice to the bartender finishing up with her drink. She politely thanked the bartender and took a big gulp of her martini.

"Believe me, I know. I can't believe those two. They just met!" Sakura exclaimed to her oh-so-sexy client. She couldn't help but notice him staring at her.

"To be fair, you did try to set them up." Sasuke responded, trying not to smile as Sakura choked on her drink.

"I didn't know that they'd end up having sex with each other before the night ended. She was so busy with him last night she didn't have time to return any phone calls." Sakura huffed.

"He made sure to give me all the details, too. Besides that, though, he seems to really be interested in her. I know it's only been one day, but still. Enough about them, how are you doing?" Sasuke asked. He ordered his usual drink and made small talk with the pink-haired female for almost an hour.

"Naruto told me that you've been staying with him these past few nights." Sakura blurted out, not realizing that she's spoken out in such a fragile topic.

"Oh uh, yeah, I have. I've just been having a hard time at home and just needed to get away for a few days, you know?" Sasuke mumbled to the woman

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. You have to face your problem sometime, though." Sakura added, making the man furrow his brows.

"Why don't we get some shots?" Sasuke suggested to Sakura. Sakura looked at him in disbelief before agreeing to down one shot of vodka.

"Okay, Sasuke, I think you've had enough to drink. Come on, let's get you home." Sakura sighed as she took an empty shot glass from Sasuke's hand. "Geez, this man has had seven shots of vodka. He must be going through some hard times." Sakura thought to herself as she tried to help Sasuke stand up.

"N-no. I don't w-want to go home to that, w-woman." Sasuke slurred as he grabbed onto Sakura's arm to steady himself.

"Sasuke, you need to go home." Sakura pleaded as she pulled the heavy man up.

"S-she cheated on me, that b-bitch. I'm staying with N-Naruto." Sasuke yelled as he grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and pulled himself up to her face, staring at her.

"You're much p-prettier than her, S-Sakura." Sasuke complimented as his face began to flush.

Sakura pushed Sasuke back into his chair once she realized she couldn't hold him up on her own. She looked at the bartender across the counter and asked him to watch the drink man as she make a phone call.

ring ring*

"Naruto, can you come down to the bar over by your job? Sasuke's completely drunk and I can't get him to stand up." Sakura complained.

"Again??? Okay, I'll be right over, just make sure he doesn't go anywhere, Sakura!" Naruto demanded.

"I won't, just hurry up!" Sakura yelled into the phone before hanging up. She walked back over to find Sasuke slumped over the counter, passed out.

"He fell asleep that fast, huh?" She said jokingly as the bartender confirmed with laughter.

Sakura sat down on the chair next to her drunk client and took the time to look at him. His dark locks framed him sleeping face perfectly. He had long eyelashes and perfectly formed lips. She reached out to brush some hair out of his face, making his nose twitch.

Sakura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "He sure is cute when he's asleep. I wonder who this woman he speaks of, is. I wonder what happened between the two of them." Sakura thought to herself as she continued to gaze at the sleeping man.

"Is he asleep already?" A man behind her whispered.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Yeah he was already passed out when I called you." Sakura responded. She stood up and grabbed one of Sasuke's arms as Naruto grabbed the other. Together, they lifted the man from his seat and pulled him out of the bar.

Sakura let go of the man and rushed over to Naruto's car, opening the door to the back seat. Naruto guided Sasuke into the back of his car and hoisted his legs up before shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke mentioned that there was this woman at home he was having some trouble with. If you don't mind me asking, who is he talking about?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Oh he's talking about Ino. They're engaged- or at least they were. Sasuke's been having a rough few days ever since he found out what she did." Naruto sighed, looking back at his friend in the back of his car.

"She cheated on him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Naruto wondered.

"He told me right after he had his seventh shot of vodka. He called her a bitch and said that he didn't want to go home to her." Sakura responded, feeling guilty for letting him drink so much.

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't think it would matter, but I had some pictures sent to me through the mail. They were naked pictures of Ino in all kinds of positions. I showed Sasuke the pictures at work. We both went to his house and grabbed some of his things so he could crash at my place." Naruto explained to Sakura, looking into the car at his sleeping co-worker.

"Who sent the pictures to you?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm not sure, there was no return address or anything. It was just an envelope with my name on it." Naruto answered.

"Where does Ino work, currently?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms as she began to think.

"Ino is Sasuke's secretary at Konoha Enterprises. She's the blond woman you spoke to right before the power went out." Naruto said. Sakura stared at the tall man, as if she saw a ghost.

"She's his fiancé?! Wow, everything makes sense now." Sakura exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday, you told me that your entire system at Konoha Enterprises was locked down by some unknown source. I asked Sasuke if he knew anyone who might want to hurt the company and he looked to his secretary. When I looked at her she was typing away at her computer." Sakura explained to the confused man.

"So you're saying you think Ino might be behind the compromise?" Naruto asked.

"There's no way to say for sure. I'm going to need access to her computer tomorrow morning. If push comes to shove, I may need Sasuke to talk to her. He may be able to get a confession." Sakura said.

"I don't think he'll be up to the challenge. I think he'd be fine if he never saw her again." Naruto confessed.

"If I can find evidence on her computer, it may not come to that. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow, I guess" Sakura addressed.

"You're right. Goodnight, Sakura." Naruto said as he hugged his friend goodbye. He walked over to the drivers side of his car and hopped in. He gave one last wave to Sakura before driving off to his house.

"I'll stop by Sasuke's office tomorrow to talk to him about Ino, myself. Goodnight, Naruto." Sakura returned the hug to Naruto and walked over to her car. On the way home, she thought about the drunk man she encountered at the bar.

"Y-you're much prettier than her, S-Sakura."

The sentence replayed in Sakura's head over and over during her drive home.

"For God's sake, Sakura, he's your client! Pull yourself together and keep it professional." She argued towards herself. She tried her best to block out any thoughts of the handsome businessman, but to no avail.

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal once we both get some sleep." She assured herself as she kept Sasuke in her thoughts.

NEXT MORNING*

ding ding*

Sakura casually walked out of the elevator of Konoha Enterprises and turned to her right to meet with Sasuke. She turned a corner and stumbled over her new heels. Quickly, she straightened herself up and continued to move towards the Uchiha's office.

"I picked the wrong day to break these heels in. This is the second time I've tripped over these." She complained to herself.

Soon, she came upon the doors to room 1204. Sakura took notice to Ino's eyes glued onto her. With an awkward smile, she greeted the young woman and continued to walk. She arrived at the doors to Sasuke's office and knocked quietly before inviting herself in.

Sasuke looked up from his notebook, stunned to see the woman from last night. He sat up right in his chair as he tried to suppress his sudden embarrassment.

"Ms. Haruno, what are you doing here?" He asked as he put his pen down.

"Oh please, Sakura is fine. I'm here to talk to you about a couple of things regarding the investigation." Sakura said with a hushed tone as she shut the door to his office. Sasuke stood up and held a hand out to a chair in front of his desk. Inviting her to sit with him.

"Before we get into anything, Sakura, I have to apologize for last night. That is not me, at all. I sincerely apologize for my behavior. I should have been more responsible." Sasuke apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura giggled at the nervous man and accepted his apology.

"I accept your apology, Sasuke. Your behavior might have actually helped out this investigation." Sakura stated to the stunned man who looked back at her with a perplexed look.

"What I mean by that is, I think your secretary, Ino, might have caused your business to go under. Naruto told me why you've been acting this way, and it all makes sense." Sakura explained.

"If that's what you think then why aren't you out there confronting her about it?" Sasuke questioned as he pointed towards his secretary. Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly against the table, catching Sasuke off guard.

"Do not point at her. We cannot let her know we're keeping a watchful eye on her. Keep your eyes on me and listen carefully." Sakura demanded. Sasuke said nothing but nodded his head in agreement to the pink-haired investigator.

"If, in fact, she is a part of this whole compromise, it would be much easier in court if we have a confession. That's where I need you to come in. If I can't find anything on her computer this afternoon, then I need you to try and pry something out of her." Sakura said as she let his hand go.

Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"There is no way in hell I'm talking to that woman." Sasuke spat.

"I know. Sasuke, if we don't figure this out soon, you may lose your job if you haven't already." Sakura stated.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes. His actions from last night rewarded him with a strong hangover. He used both hands to support his head and stared at the woman in front of him, who in turn smiled back at him.

"You sure do clean up nice for someone who blacked-out last night." Sakura laughed as he groaned again.

"I guess that's something to be proud of. When exactly do I need to talk to Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"The sooner the better, but not unto l get a good look at her computer." Sakura announced as she rubbed the back of her sore heels. "I better get going. I have an appointment at 10:15 with another client. Shall I meet you here in your office later today?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll call you when she leaves." He replied as he stood up. He walked around his desk and over to Sakura, holding out his hand to help her up.

Sakura took his hand and began to standup, but not before tripping over her heels once more. She stumbled onto him and grabbed his upper arms as she tried to steady herself. "Holy shit, he's packing some muscle under this suit." She thought to herself. She took notice of his hand on her waist and couldn't help but blush. She stood upright and fixed her tight skirt.

"Sorry about that. I picked an awful day to wear new shoes." She mumbled as she took a step back from the Uchiha.

"Well, they look great on you." Sasuke confessed as he helped her get back on her feet.

"Thank you. Well I better get going before I'm late. I'll see you tonight?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am' you will." He confirmed ash she walked out the door. He made sure to get a good glimpse of her back side before she left his sight.

"Man, she sure is pretty. I cannot wait to see her again, tonight. Only this time I'll be sober." Sasuke smirked and sat back down at his desk.

I put a little SasuSaku moment in there for you guys! There will be a lot more to come in the next chapter I promise! Hang in there SasuSaku fans! I'm just as anxious as you are! Thanks fore the reviews guys!! Love you all!


End file.
